LS Wiki:Blocking Policy
}} Administrators can block and unblock users. When a user is blocked, they cannot edit any pages on the wiki or leave comments on any articles. However, blocked users can usually still edit their own . Chat Bans :Chat bans are logged at http://lunaria-story.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?type=chatban Chat bans may be issued by Lunaria Story Wiki , although administrators also have the ability to moderate chat. Chat bans prevent a user from entering the chat room — though they are not blocked from editing the wiki — and are typically given for one or more of the following reasons: *Posting pornography or inappropriate content *Spamming, trolling, flaming, etc *Eliciting personal information from other users *Constantly entering/exiting the chat room (sometimes this results from a bad internet connection) *Failing to heed warnings issued by a chat moderator or administrator Blocks :Blocks are logged at http://lunaria-story.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?type=block While blocked, a user or IP cannot edit the wiki nor enter the chat room. Blocks can only be issued by administrators of the Lunaria Story Wiki. In rare cases — usually related to cross-wiki vandalism — users or IPs may also be blocked by or . Temporary Blocks Temporary blocks are blocks that last for a fixed duration and will eventually expire. These blocks usually last somewhere between a few days and a couple of weeks. They are typically given for one or more of the following reasons: *Vandalizing the wiki or intentionally seeking to cause harm *Being generally disruptive in the community *Being uncivil or overly aggressive, trolling, flaming, etc. *Intentionally dodging the abuse filter. *Spamming external links or advertising *Failing to adhere to Lunaria Story Wiki policies (usually after receiving a notice or warning) *Failing to heed warnings issued by an administrator Indefinite Blocks Indefinite blocks are blocks that do not have a fixed duration, they might last forever. These are used sparingly in more extreme circumstances and are not necessarily permanent. With patience and peaceful discussion, they can be lifted just like temporary blocks. Indefinite blocks are typically given for one or more of the following reasons: *Vulgar or inappropriate username (ban will not be lifted until or unless the user makes a new account or the account is renamed via ) *Ban evasion: using multiple accounts to get around a block *Violating multiple Lunaria Story Wiki policies after receiving a final warning *Violating Wikia's Terms of Use (can also result in the account being disabled across all of Wikia) *A registered user is less than 13 years old (violation of Wikia's Terms of Use related to COPPA -- this violation always results in the account being permanently disabled across all of Wikia) How to appeal a block or chat ban If you feel you have been banned/blocked unfairly, you may appeal your block to try to get it lifted. To appeal a chat ban or block, follow these steps: Find out why you were banned/blocked. Here's a few ways you might do this: #Go to your contributions page and read the notice there #You may see a notice on any you try to comment on #Use (specifically, the chat ban log and block log) to find your entry Find out who banned/blocked you. The notice in step 1. will tell you the name of the chat moderator or administrator who blocked you. (If you're still not sure who it was, you can contact any administrator listed at and they can redirect you to the right person.) Contact the person who banned/blocked you. Here's a few ways you might do this: *If you're only banned from chat, you can still edit the wiki. Simply leave a message on the talk page of the person who banned you from chat *Have a friend leave a message on the chat moderator or administrator's talk page *Find the chat moderator or administrator on Community Central and leave them a message there *If you're able to edit your own talk page, you can appeal there *You might be able to email the chat moderator or administrator. For example, if User:Bob blocked you, and Bob has email preferences set up, you can email him using *If you're still not sure what to do, use either or write an email to community@wikia.com. If you do this, Wikia staff may be able to help you Category:Policies